The invention relates to a freestanding support system for lightweight banner materials. In particular it relates to a freestanding support system which is readily portable, and is adapted to provide for banners of more than one height or width.
It has been a common practise up until now, for display banners to be hung from a wall or ceiling. If they need to be independently hung in a self-supporting fashion, then freestanding solid metal frame units have been the only available support system.
The problem with the wall or ceiling hung unit is that it cannot be moved easily, and very often property is damaged during the installation process. The freestanding banner support systems currently in use are mainly of steel or a similar alloy and completely surround the banner. They are heavy and bulky to transport and detract from the banner""s message by their xe2x80x98obtrusivexe2x80x99 presence.
An attempt has been made at overcoming this problem by way of a lightweight and movable bannerstand using a carbon fiber flexible rod system, where the supporting rods are crossed. However, this system has several drawbacks in that the xe2x80x98crossoverxe2x80x99 rod design is complicated and fiddly to operate, only one height is available, and only one width is available per system. Furthermore the system is expensive as the carbon fiber rods with their interconnecting internal strings are very costly to produce and ultimately, retail to the end consumer. Finally, there is no way to secure the unit from moving when bumped.
There is a need for a support system for banners which is portable, unobtrusive and relatively inexpensive.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an improved support system for banners, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
In a first aspect the invention provides a support stand for a banner comprising a base portion having accepting means for accepting at least one flexible support rod, means for attachment of an elongate banner to said base portion so that it extends substantially vertically therefrom, said banner being held in said vertical orientation by at least one flexible rod, one end of said rod engaging said accepting means, the other end of said rod being attached to a top edge of said banner attachment means so that said rod is curved and in tension.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a support stand for a banner comprising two spaced apart elongate support members joined by a connecting member which maintains the support members in a spaced apart relationship, each support member having means for accepting the end of a flexible support rod, each accepting means being spaced from one end of the respective support member, means for attaching an elongate banner to one end of each support member so that it extends substantially vertically therefrom, said banner being held in said vertical orientation by two flexible rods, one end of each rod engaging said accepting means, the other end of each rod being attached to a top edge of said banner attachment means, so that the rods are curved and in tension.
Preferably the flexible support rods are comprised of a plurality of interconnecting flexible rods. In the most preferred options the flexible support rods are comprised of either two or three interconnecting flexible rods.
Optionally the connecting member is provided with suction cups for securing the support system to the ground surface.
Preferably the accepting means is a tube adapted to receive an end of the said flexible rod.
Preferably the connecting member is secured to the support members by means of an angled tab at each end, adapted to fit into a receiving projection attached to each support member.
Preferably a banner is attached to the support system by means of upper and lower cross rods threaded through the banner at each end.
The flexible support rods are prepared from materials, such that, when the rods are not under tension, as in when they are not in use in supporting a banner, they revert to being substantially straight. Preferably the rods are produced from several composite materials, with fiber glass being a main component. However, it is envisaged as within the scope of this invention that the rods may be made from any suitable flexible material which bends readily under tension, but returns to being substantially straight when the tension is removed.
Preferably the support members and connecting member are prepared from lightweight metals which may be powder coated, although it is within the scope of the invention that any other suitable material may be used.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided a support stand for a banner comprising two spaced apart elongate support members joined by a connecting member which maintains the support members in a spaced apart relationship, each support member having means for accepting the end of a flexible support rod, each accepting means being spaced from one end of the respective support member, means for attaching an elongate banner to one end of each support member so that it extends substantially vertically therefrom, said banner being held in said vertical orientation by two flexible rods, one end of each rod engaging said accepting means, the other end of each rod being attached to a top edge of the banner attachment means, so that the rods are curved and in tension, wherein the support stand is disassembled into its component parts including two support members, a connecting member, a plurality of flexible rods and means for attachment of a banner.
Optionally the support system is provided with an accompanying storage bag into which the component parts can be readily fitted, and assembled on removal from the bag.
In yet a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of supporting a banner in a free standing, substantially vertical orientation comprising attaching said banner to a support system comprising two spaced apart elongate support members joined by a connecting member which maintains the support members in a spaced apart relationship, each support member having means for accepting the end of a flexible support rod, each accepting means being spaced from one end of the respective support member, means for attaching an elongate banner to one end of each support member so that it extends substantially vertically therefrom, said banner being held in said vertical orientation by two flexible rods, one end of each rod engaging said accepting means, the other end of each rod being attached to a top edge of the banner attachment means so that the rods are curved and in tension.
The support system is adapted to accommodate banners of different heights and widths. Variable heights of banners may be accommodated by varying the lengths and numbers of interconnecting flexible rods used to support the banner. In a most preferred version of the invention two heights of banner are catered for, being 1.5 m when each flexible rod is comprised of two interconnecting rods, and a height of 2.15 m when each flexible rod is comprised of three interconnecting rods.
Banners of different widths can be accommodated as the support system is adapted to receive cross bars of varying width. Preferably the banner widths are between 60 cm and 100 cm.